


Bat Princesses蝙蝠千金

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All robins are girl wonder, Bat girls give Bruce lots of grey hair, Batdad adores his girls, Bottom Clark, Davina Al Ghul Wayne, F/M, Girl! Damian Wayne, Girl! Dick Grayson, Girl! Jason Todd, Girl! Tim Drake, Jasmine Todd Wayne, Kon has the most difficult father-in-law ever, M/M, Rachel Grayson Wayne, Rule 63, Shameless Smut Between World's finest, Tiffany Drake Wayne, Top Bruce, but Clark thinks it's funny, protective batdad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: What if all Robins are actually Girl Wonders?四小鸟性转，OOC





	

“B，我有个问题想问你。”

说这话的超人正骑在蝙蝠侠身上，双臂抱着他的项脖，蝙蝠侠刚交了公粮的重要部位尚与超人的内部亲密咳接触着，再加上他俩还藏身于蝙蝠车的驾驶座——就是那个，只设计给一个屁股占用的驾驶座。

所以大家能理解，就算是冷酷孤僻如蝙蝠侠，在此时此刻也实在没有拒绝回答的权利。

然而机智的蝙蝠侠另辟蹊径。

“再来一发？”

“不，我想问的不是这样——拉奥啊你又硬了你真的是人类吗！呜哇！”

让我们跳过接下来三十分钟儿童不宜的情节，直接去到再一次的事后现场。

这次的超人用红披风垫着，大腿张开躺在了蝙蝠车车盖上。被他圈在红靴之间的蝙蝠侠无处可逃。

“B，你从来没有告诉我，你为什么和我求婚。”超人终于把问题说出了口，睁大了蓝眼望着脱了头罩的蝙蝠侠，不愿错过他丝毫的细微表情变化。

蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉，仿佛遇上了一件连世界最佳侦探也觉得很棘手的案件。“你想在弄脏了蝙蝠车之后退婚？”

“谁说退婚了，我只是想问你原因而已。而且你的重点到底是弄脏了蝙蝠车还是退婚？你自己说阿福不会发现的！”超人的双手威胁性地压在了蝙蝠侠的肩膀。

“为什么，B？”

和蝙蝠侠健壮厚实的肌肉对比，这双手看起来白皙偏小，却能在顷刻间捏碎他的肩骨——即便他俩都知道超人永远不可能这么做，这仍是个有逼供意味的姿势。

蝙蝠侠故意转头明显地瞧了一眼被扔在地上的万能腰带（他俩都知道里面的铅制盒子里装着什么成分的戒指），才说：“韦恩庄园里如果再多一个女孩，肯定会倒塌崩溃，我得为家族庄园的留全着想。”

超人吃惊地看着他，嘴巴微张，仿佛不敢相信他居然敢这么说。

蝙蝠侠忍不住低头啄了一口他饱满鲜嫩的嘴唇，又道：“你不知道家里那几个女孩对我以前的女朋友有多狠，我如果娶个女的回家，当天晚上她就会哭哭啼啼地跑出庄园。”

“就是这样？因为我是男的，还是个不怕你女儿欺负的钢铁之躯？布鲁斯你真是个——”不等克拉克把形容词说出口，蝙蝠侠就仿佛突然想起了什么，慵懒又漫不经心地补了随随便便的一句：“哦，还因为我爱你。”

“彻彻底底的混蛋。”终于听到想要的答案，克拉克顿了一下，还是把那句话说完了。

 

蝙蝠侠为什么对家里的几位千金如此忌惮？这件事说来就话长了。想当年只有二十出头的蝙蝠侠出道数载，白天是风流英俊的哥谭单身王子，晚上冒着生命危险与哥谭的黑帮和狂徒斗智斗力，在以暴易暴的恶性循环中日渐迷失。让他重新找回方向的，是蝙蝠侠生涯中第一道曙光，一个叫做瑞切尔.格雷森的小女孩。

十二岁、纤瘦活泼的瑞切尔是马戏团的小杂技明星，在一个悲剧的表演晚上成为了孤儿。布鲁斯本来对收养一个（女）孩子抱有疑虑——他们家只有一个老（男）管家和一个过着双重身份的（男）义警。但他在她身上看到了同样失去父母的自己，况且这样一个漂亮的小姑娘孤身在制度败坏的哥谭很容易遭遇危险，他最后还是毅然伸出了手。

三个月后，瑞切尔眼睛红肿，脸上带泪地告诉她的养父和管家爷爷，她在练习荡秋千的时候弄坏了庄园最古老最华丽的一盏吊灯，她会不会被送走？最后她得到了安慰小甜饼，而布鲁斯的分量被没收了因为他没有好好教导他的养女安全意识。

自此瑞切尔发现蝙蝠侠对女儿的泪眼攻击毫无反抗之力。

半年后，瑞切尔设计出一条绿鳞紧身连衣裙，长度不过膝，外加一件荧光黄马甲，一双轻巧的精灵靴，一个多米诺面具，庄严宣布这就是她成为蝙蝠侠拍档后的制服。

自此瑞切尔的糟糕品味一日千里，持之以恒地伤害着大家的眼睛。

一年后，活力雌雄在捣破黑面具和企鹅人的大型毒品制作工场后，罗宾瑞切尔对紧张地抱起她的蝙蝠侠说，别担心我腿间的血虽然是我的，但它们和那群喽啰没有关系。

自此蝙蝠侠的万能腰带里有一格永远放着卫生棉条。

很难说以上哪个时候蝙蝠侠更后悔收养了瑞切尔。

除此（还有许许多多其他的事例）之外，布鲁斯还是很庆幸有瑞切尔这个女儿，她在战场上照看他的后背，她在生活里让他体会了温情。

数年后，活泼友善的瑞切尔出脱得越发漂亮明丽，步入反叛期的她受不住蝙蝠老爸的高压管治和对她朋友的严厉审查，几次和布鲁斯吵得天翻地覆，闹起了离家出走。而捷斯敏.陶德在偷蝙蝠车轮胎时被蝙蝠侠当场抓住，反抗不果于是大喊非礼，蝙蝠侠不得不捂住她嘴巴将她带去...吃一顿快餐。

填饱了肚子的捷斯敏成为了韦恩家的次女。

将捷斯敏带回了家，还将她训练成新任罗宾，蝙蝠侠虽然不愿意承认，但潜意识里或多或少也在希望捷斯敏能填补长女离开的空虚。但相处的时候越长，他就越察觉出两个女儿之间的差异。

瑞切尔热情开朗，喜欢亲近讨好身边的人，会扯着蝙蝠侠的披风撒娇；捷斯敏脾气暴躁，独行独断，还有那么一点口是心非，从不会开口向布鲁斯索取什么。瑞切尔在生活上邋遢又粗枝大叶，经常要管家替她收拾贴身衣物，捷斯敏却意外地有些洁癖，把自己的房间整理得整整有条，还会在管家放假的日子下厨拯救爸爸的胃。瑞切尔不介意展现自己女性化的柔韧体态，捷斯敏则更喜欢中性或偏男性化的打扮，染黑的清爽短发英姿飒爽。瑞切尔视生理期如无物，捷斯敏则会痛得在地上打滚发誓下辈子一定要当个男人。

可惜，这第二道的阳光也没法在蝙蝠侠的黑暗里久留，就被小丑抹去了。

复活后的捷斯敏染白了刘海，留长头发扎起了马尾。她的性情更偏激易怒，在一段相对长的时间里她致力于给蝙蝠侠制造麻烦。奇怪的是，在蝙蝠侠跑去揍了一顿她的箭手队友并威胁不许打他女儿的主意后，他们的关系渐渐有所好转。

第三只飞入蝙蝠洞的雌性小鸟，是一个梳着齐眉刘海，留着及肩黑发的文静女孩，单薄的身子似乎随时会被胀鼓鼓的小书包和沉甸甸的照相机袋压垮，却是笔挺如松。在捷斯敏死亡期间，这个女孩踮着脚，按响了韦恩庄园的门铃。

蒂芬妮.德雷克，十五岁已经完成两个大学学业的天才少女，出身哥谭上流社会，却有着非同寻常的兴趣，比方说寻找孩童时期惊鸿一瞥的马戏团姐姐，比方说从种种蛛丝马迹发掘出哥谭最大的谜团：蝙蝠侠和罗宾的真正身份。

比方说，直截了当找上正为失去次女而自责悲愤的蝙蝠侠，说你需要一个罗宾，在你坠落的时候拉你一把。转头就扛上了正在哀悼妹妹的夜翼，说你应该回去蝙蝠侠身边当罗宾。

夜翼如她所愿回了家，但披上罗宾战衣的不是瑞切尔，是蒂芬妮。瑞切尔爱着这个家，爱着她的爸爸，但她不能走回头路了。在她的游说下，蒂芬妮答应了接过这个担子，唯一的条件，是要把罗宾的超短连衣裙改成长裤，尽管瑞切尔再三强调这裙子有完美的防走光设计，也说服不了受过良好淑女教育的她每夜光着大腿在哥谭的屋顶飞荡。

蒂芬妮是聪明而安静，倔强又勇敢的。她对程式处理和侦探方面的技能颇有天赋，体能和搏斗训练也十分用功。虽然她年纪尚轻，出自骨子里的优雅和淡定却显得比瑞切尔更沉稳可靠。纵然蝙蝠侠很抗拒拥有新的女助手——他不能再害死一个女儿——逐渐也被她所折服，将她纳入了羽翼之下。

瑞切尔喜欢在打斗的时候说糟糕的双关语和调戏反派，捷斯敏有时会抑制不住暴揍反派的念头，谋定后动的蒂芬妮在战场上是最不需要蝙蝠侠担心的。可惜上帝给你开了一扇窗，就会给你关上一道门，蒂芬妮在情场上的早熟让她的养父操碎了心。

说到情场，这三姐妹其实都有不少的追求者。她们在性格和容貌上各擅胜场，单纯就身材而言，瑞切尔体态轻盈，骨肉匀称，偏生臀部长得饱满挺翘，在以火辣美女著称的女性超级英雄圈子里也是首屈一指的；捷斯敏比她大姐高一点，身形也更丰腴，拥有让无数女性梦寐以求的巨乳长腿，她自己却挺烦胸部过于丰满影响了打斗，经常强行扎紧缩胸。相比两个姐姐，只能被称为飞机场的蒂芬妮在这方面倒显得乏善可陈了，再加上她个子矮小，外人看来甚至会觉得她弱不禁风。然而她在加入少年超级英雄团体的一个月后，就超越了她的姐姐们，第一个把超级英雄男朋友带回了家。

全家炸开了锅。

瑞切尔找妹妹的男朋友谈了心，捷斯敏以嘲笑的方式表达着关心，绷紧了脸的布鲁斯没有多说什么，但那年以后，她每一年从养父手里收到的圣诞和生日礼物，都包括一大块发光的绿色石头。她刀枪不入的男朋友每次听到蝙蝠侠三个字，脸色都有点发绿。这样都还能坚持下来，可见是真爱啊。

经过养育三个女儿的磨练，布鲁斯本以为自己已经是驾轻就熟，压轴登场的亲生女儿却为他带来了新的挑战，还有偏头疼的来源。

达维娜.奥古.韦恩，多年前布鲁斯和刺客联盟领袖之女塔利亚短暂的恋情，在十余年后为他带来了这个小女儿。自幼与世隔绝接受刺客联盟的教导，十岁的达维娜傲慢、暴戾，精通无数杀人技巧，却不懂得如何跟她的父亲和姐姐们平和相处。这四姐妹从语言到拳脚全方面的对决让阿尔弗雷德第一次有了退休的念头，蝙蝠侠想在蝙蝠洞实施“女性不许进入”的性别歧视规矩，可见其破坏力。

在蝙蝠千金们好不容易和解，开始建立姐妹情后，蝙蝠侠不但没有松一口气，他的麻烦更大了。缔结同盟的四姐妹互相交换了对付老爸的心得，瑞切尔会用蒂芬妮的语气理性分析蝙蝠家抱抱劵的利弊（她赢了，用她的话来说，家庭和谐的大局当前，蝙蝠侠的个人成见无关痛痒），达维娜学捷斯敏的方式念书给他听，然后用瑞切尔的狗狗眼求养滚滚（一个月后，正联收下了中国政府为表谢意送出的一对大熊猫，并决定交给注资人照顾）。事关蝙蝠爸爸的福祉的话，她们更是坚定地站在同一阵线，威逼利诱撒娇泪眼轮番上阵，把他管得死死的，不让他在受伤的时候强行起来夜巡，不让他在没有支援的时候上阵，不让他抱有自我牺牲的精神冒险，不让他消沉堕落，不让他有机会丢下他的女儿们。

不让他在察觉自己对超人的心意后退缩。

 

躺在韦恩庄园主卧室的大床上，布鲁斯给未婚夫讲述着他家四千金的彪悍事迹，还有她们为他制造的种种麻烦，脑海里浮现她们说向超人求婚只许成功不许失败的表情，不由失笑。

克拉克舒舒服服地依偎在未婚夫怀里，听得惊叹不已，打趣道：“其实你也不用操心多久，瑞切尔、捷斯敏和蒂芬妮都到了可以结婚的年纪，达维娜也会很快长大的。迟早她们都会成了她们丈夫的烦恼。”

过了数秒没有听见布鲁斯的回答，克拉克抬头，看见布鲁斯额头 青筋爆现，表情狰狞，咆哮道：“哪个王八崽子敢抢我女儿！”

END

 

蝙蝠千金全名单：  
Rachel Grayson Wayne 瑞切尔.格雷森.韦恩  
Jasmine Todd Wayne 捷斯敏.陶德.韦恩  
Tiffany Drake Wayne 蒂芬妮.德雷克.韦恩  
Davina Al Ghul Wayne 达维娜.奥古.韦恩


End file.
